Line Dancing Zombie
Sneaky |Tribe = Dancing Zombie |Traits = Gravestone, Strikethrough |Abilities = When revealed: Move this Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle".}} Line Dancing Zombie 'is a premium super-rare zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. She costs 3 to play, and has 3 /1 . She has the '''Gravestone and Strikethrough traits, and her ability moves her to a selected lane when revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone, Strikethrough' *'Ability:' When revealed: Move this Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description In her opinion, there's no better song to line dance to than the "Zombie Shuffle". Strategies With Despite her poor amount of health, her Gravestone '''and '''Strikethrough traits, ability, and dancing tribe can be used to make up for that disadvantage. In most cases, it is recommended that you use her ability to move her a safe lane where a plant can't hurt her through regular attacks or Splash Damage. If done correctly, she can help you to flat out deal 3 damage to the opposing plant hero, assuming that the hero didn't manage to block the attack with the Super-Block Meter. You could also move Line Dancing Zombie in a lane with plants that have Team-Up or against an aggressive plant with low health, as her Strikethrough trait and 3 Strength can do big damage to plants and the plant hero. As she comes out of a gravestone, you can use Headstone Carver to boost her stats, dealing 4 damage, which could destroy more kinds of plants. Alternatively, you may use tricks such as Vitamin Z or Camel Crossing for Line Dancing Zombie to keep attacking, applying pressure to the plant hero. With Impfinity, when you play her on the field, you can play an Aerobics Instructor next to boost her. Assuming that Line Dancing Zombie moves to a safe lane and is not destroyed during the fight phase, during the next turn, Aerobics Instructor will boost her strength stat to 5 , which can be quite troubling for a Strikethrough zombie. It is not recommended to placed the said Aerobics Instructor after the turn Line Dancing Zombie is played, as it is very likely that the plant hero will target this zombie. Alternatively, you can play Flamenco Zombie the following turn to do bonus damage to your opponent. If you use Neptuna or Brain Freeze, use this with cards such as Camel Crossing or Loudmouth to increase her health and make more of a benefit. Against As she comes out of a gravestone, you may use Grave Buster to destroy her before she even gets to do anything. Once she is revealed, you can destroy her without waiting for the fight phase begin through cards such as Sour Grapes, Chomper, or Whack-a-Zombie. Iceberg Lettuce may be used to stop her from attacking, allowing you to destroy her without letting her hurt your plant or you. Gallery LineDanceStat.png|Statistics LineDanceC.png|Card Trivia *She is the only dancing card in the Sneaky class. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Dancing cards